Brave new world
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Set after 6x22. Bonnie kills herself to free Elena from the curse. Little does she know Grams has other plans. She sent Bonnie to an alternative earth (let's call it Earth 2) where magic isn't hidden and where Kai is a powerful leader. Bonnie will have to trust him and sees he's nice unlike his doppleganger of Earth 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bonnie thought about it for a long time toying with the idea. The guilt was

eating her alive. She wasn't the one who trapped Elena in a coffin with a

sleeping curse but she might as well have. And the bastard was dead. She

wished Damon didn't kill him. She could have torture out of him a way to wake

up Elena. Something else that her own death. She had to admit the curse was a

wicked good idea. The butterfly effect in a witchy woo level. Kai was a master

at punishing in a creative way.

Bonnie : **she leaned over the coffin she had opened to see her friend one last time** I'm so sorry, Elena.

She sat on the floor and looked at the gun she was holding. It was the only

solution. Like she said she thought about it a lot. She wanted to die to free

Elena and she needed to make sure Damon wouldn't save her. So she stole a

gun from Alaric's armory. She took some deep breaths. It was time. She placed

the gun against her temple, counted to ten and pressed the trigger.

* * *

It was all white. _Of course, what did you expect ? It's heaven_ she thought. The

thing that was bothering her was the fact she was alone. She always imagined

she would see her loved ones.

?: Bonnie.

Bonnie : Grams ! **she hugged her tightly**

Grams : You're here, my little bunny.

Bonnie : I really wish I would end up here.

Grams : Me too...But it's not your destination.

Bonnie : What ? **she pulled away** Oh please don't tell me I'm going to hell because I haven't been such a bad person and...

Grams : **she shook her head** You're not going there either.

Bonnie : I don't understand.

Grams : I'm offering you another chance at life.

Bonnie : No, you can't send me back there !

Grams : Honey, don't worry. There are more than one earth.

Bonnie : What do you me-

Her grandmother smiled and pushed her gently away. The young woman felt

like she was pulled into an oblivion. She screamed but no sound came out of

her mouth.

* * *

She opened her eyes and noticed she was back in Mystic Falls. She had a purse

she didn't own before but other than that she didn't feel any different. She

walked around town carefully. It was her home but there was something

different. She couldn't put a finger on it until she saw children in the street

doing magic.

In. The. Street.

Bonnie swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. The little kids extended

their hands and colorful butterflies came out of them. She stopped to observe

the tiny witches. One of them laughed and threw a magical firework in the air.

He was a newbie though so the firework dangerously headed towards Bonnie.

Before she could react someone jumped in front of her and stopped the

firework making it pop into the sky. The guilty kid apologized with a smile

and ran back to his friends.

?: **he turned around** Kids. They can be a little messy with magic but now you're safe **he smiled**

She was frozen. It couldn't be happening. Kai Parker was standing in front of

her. (A/N : Looking like in 8x13 because daaaaaamn and also I'm way more

attracted to him like that so bare with it lol)

Kai : You must be new here, what's your name ?

Bonnie : **she rose her hand** Motus !

And...nothing happened.

Kai : Lucky for me your magic seems rusty. Why are you...

The young woman ran down the street.

Kai : Well that was weird.

* * *

Bonnie turned to a corner and bumped into someone.

?: Ow, look where you're going.

Bonnie : Elena ! You're alive **she hugged her**

Elena : **she pulled away** I don't know you.

Bonnie : Oh um...

?: Are you bothering my sister ?

Bonnie : **she looked at the girl** Katherine ?!

Katherine : **she frowned** Do I know you ?

Bonnie : No **she left**

Elena : Weird. Anyway, we have to pick up Jeremy.

Katherine : It'll be just you. I have things to do.

Elena : But...

Katherine : Toodles **she walked away**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This was scary. Everything and everyone were familiar but different at the same

time. No one seemed to know her. She went to a place she thought was safe.

The Salvatore boarding house. But when she got there she froze. _Rosebriard_

 _boarding house_. What was going on ? She pushed the front door open and a

little bell rang. The interior was different. There was a counter to welcome

clients and a lot of keys behind it.

Woman : Can I help you ?

Bonnie : I'm not sure. What happened with the Salvatores ?

Woman : Oh you know the town's history. It was an old family. They go back to the founding fathers. The last brothers Damon and Stefan left town a few years ago I think. Before I bought the house.

Bonnie : You haven't heard of them since then ?

Woman : No, Miss. Do you want a room here ?

Bonnie : I don't know yet. Excuse me **she left**

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena was waiting in the train station hall. They hadn't seen Jeremy in twelve

years so she was caring a sign with his name on it.

?: Looks like it's me **he smiled**

Elena : Oh, you grew up.

Jeremy : **he chuckled** You too. So you're Katherine or Elena ?

Elena : **she smiled** Elena. You'll be sleeping at my place. Sorry, Katherine's not here to welcome you.

Jeremy : Well, I've got my fav cousin so it's not bad.

Elena : **she giggled** Let's go.

They left the train station.

Jeremy : Is it me or the town got smaller ?

Elena : Like I said you grew up. Of course it's not exciting like New York.

Jeremy : I need some calm for my art.

Elena : Then Mystic Falls is perfect.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on a bench. She didn't know what to do or what to decide.

Even though she had made decisions on her own for years now she still felt

lost. She didn't have anyone to protect or to sacrifice for. It was weird to only

have to think about herself. She looked around. She could still leave town and

explore the world. Grams never said she had to stay in Mystic Falls. She

remembered she had a purse with her. She grabbed it and looked inside. Her

eyes widened when she saw a huge amount of money. At least five thousand

dollars. She didn't know how long she remained lost in her thoughts before she

noticed she had a cellphone too. White with golden wings on the back. She

looked at the contacts list. Only one name. Grams. She dialed the number.

Grams : I see you find the phone.

Bonnie : And the money. Grams, what does it mean ?

Grams : You need it for your new life, honey.

Bonnie : You threw me into a world where my friends don't recognize me. A world where my worst ennemies are alive. Yes I'm talking about Katherine and worst of all Kai.

Grams : Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think ?

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No, not everyone.

Grams : This world has a lot to offer. You can use your magic whenever you feel like it.

Bonnie : Alright and how is it possible that I have a direct dial with heaven ?

Grams : **she smiled** So I can keep in touch with you.

Bonnie : Fair enough.

Grams : Now go live. We'll talk later. Bye.

Bonnie : Bye **she hung up**

* * *

After this conversation she decided to take a room at the boarding house.

Woman : Here you go. Room 32.

Bonnie : Thanks **she grabbed the key** Um you don't have problems with...certain people ?

Woman : Oh you mean vampires ?

The young witch nodded.

Woman : Not anymore. The new leader of the most powerful coven in town rose a magical invisible wall. If a vampire comes in they die for good. Kai Parker, what a man. If I was twenty years younger mmmm...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Parker mansion

Kai was standing near the window. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white

t-shirt. He could feel a new energy and he wasn't sure what is was.

Katherine : **she was laying on the bed** What are you doing ?

Kai : I'm just thinking.

Katherine : About ?

Kai : Witch's business.

Katherine : Mmm is that your version of 'shut up and stay beautiful' ?

Kai : **he turned to her** Sorry, I didn't mean to...

Katherine : No, it's ok. I'm your booty call, not your friend. You don't have to tell me everything.

Kai : **he sat on the bed** It's just...You're human. There are things that you can't understand about my world even if I explain **he touched her cheek**

Katherine : Got it **she kissed him**

They fell back on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie was sitting in an armchair facing the window. She was in one of the

former guestrooms of the Salvatores transformed into a stylish bedroom. She

quite liked the new decoration. The brothers never bothered with home

furniture because they never had guests. Well besides people of Mystic Falls

living with them from time to time. She was thoughtful again. This state of

mind seemed to happen a lot since she landed into this other version of her

world. Maybe her new self could teach meditation. She laughed at the idea and

thought about her Grams. Then she realized she never told her she wasn't a

witch anymore. She got up and stretched herself focusing on her body trying to

feel the magic. Her fingers tingled and she smiled. She always liked that

sensation. She felt like a volcano on the edge of erupting.

 _I should try something easy,_ she thought.

She looked in the drawers and found a vanilla candle. She held it between her

palms and closed her eyes. She focused on the energy inside her body and used

some of it to lit the flame. When she opened her eyes she let out a laugh. The

candle was so bright and warm.

* * *

Parkers's mansion

Kai broke the kiss and his eyes got lost somewhere else.

Katherine : What ?

Kai : Sorry, something came up. I have to go.

Katherine : Now ?

Kai : **he sat up** Yes. New witch.

The young woman groaned in frustration and gathered her clothes. She left the

mansion feeling like a hooker. Well it was true their whole relationship was

based on sex but she hated feeling like someone not important.

* * *

Kai chose his clothes carefully. He always liked to make a good impression to

fellow witches. He was an important leader after all. He added some perfume

in case it was a woman. When he was done preparing himself he focused on

the new power and closed his eyes. He looked around and realized he was now

in front of one of the rooms of the boarding house. He cleared his throat and

knocked on the door a few times.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the door. It was too early for dinner. Maybe Mary-the owner-

wanted to tell her more about the rules of the house. She opened the door and

froze. Him again !

Kai : **he flashed a smile** Oh it's you.

Bonnie : What-What are you doing here ?

Kai : Well apparently you got your powers so I came to introduce myself better. Can I come in ?

Bonnie : No **she wondered if she could jump out of the window**

Kai : Alright. Maybe you want to go drink some tea or coffee in the dining room. I think Mary can even do some sandwiches. They're delicious. Did you know half of her family was still in England ?

Bonnie : I'm not hungry.

Kai : I don't think you understand. I'm the leader of this town. Not the mayor but a chief for the supernatural world. Especially witches. I hate waiting in this hallway like I'm part of the roomservice and you could...

Bonnie : Awww poor you.

Kai : **he smiled a little** You have sarcasm. Good for you.

Bonnie : I think you should leave **she muttered a spell but nothing happened**

He was still annoyingly standing in front of her.

Kai : I don't know if you're trying to impress me or kick me out but you're failing at both.

 _What are you gonna do ? Fail at me ?_

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Kai : Give me at least your name and I'll chek you out **his cheeks got pink** Not in the way you think !

Bonnie : Bonnie Bennett.

Kai : **he nodded** Perfect. Good evening, Bonnie **he smiled and left the same way he came**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie went in the bathroom and turned on the water before splashing her face.

Her hands were shaking and she grabbed the edge of the washstand. She didn't

want to have a panic attack. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She died

three times and still wasn't sent to heaven. She felt punished somehow even

though Grams said it was a second chance. The young witch wasn't sure she

could feel safe in a world inhabited by Kai. A part of her knew it was a

different version of the gemini but she was still scared.

 _Damn you PTSD, I thought you were gone_ she thought.

Then she realized she couldn't let negative thoughts cloud her judgement. IF

Kai was a threat in this world she could take him down. If not he could just

leave her in peace. She nodded at the young woman in the mirror and smiled a

little. She wanted to be happy.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena brought Jeremy to her place and he met Katherine. Even though they

were twins it was impossible to confuse the two girls. They had different

personalities. Katherine was more outgoing. They also didn't share the same

hairstyle. Elena had straight hair that reached her shoulders while her sister's

was long and curled. They had a nice dinner and Katherine left before they had

to do the dishes.

Jeremy : She's always like that ?

Elena : Not always but she hates responsabilities and she avoids boring stuff.

Jeremy : I see. Well, you're my fav cousin then.

Elena : **she smiled** I'm flattered.

He chuckled and wiped some plates. She smirked and threw him a bit of water.

Jeremy : Hey !

They fought with water for a while and ended on the kitchen's floor laughing

their asses off.

Elena : That was fun **she giggled and passed her hand through her hair**

Jeremy : We should do that more often **he looked at the kitchen's situation** Or maybe not.

Elena : Yeah, maybe not **she giggled again before getting up**

Her cousin helped her cleaning.

* * *

The next morning she left her bedroom and froze when she saw him stretching

shirtless. His muscles were well defined without being too big. She shook her

head and hurried to the bathroom. Did she seriously checked out her own

cousin ? It felt wrong on so many levels.

* * *

With Bonnie

She had been thinking a part of the night and fallen asleep after realizing she

should open a magic shop. Now that she was eating her breakfast in the

morning light in the kitchen she still thought it was a good idea. When she was

done eating she went in town to see if there was any place to rent for her future

work place. Maybe she would be happy someday.

Kai : Hey !

Bonnie : **she jumped a little** Are you stalking me ?

Kai : As a matter of fact yes.

Bonnie : **she stopped walking** Why ? You didn't get what you wanted already ?

Kai : No, I didn't because you're a liar.

Bonnie : What ? **she frowned**

Kai : You're not Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie : **she scoffed** I perfectly know who I am.

Kai : Then tell me the truth !

Bonnie : I am Bonnie Bennett !

He gave her a dirty look and grabbed her arm. Before she could react they

vanished before landing in a cemetery. She stumbled a little.

Kai : **he placed his hands on her waist** I got you.

Without a word she took a few steps forward. They remained silent for a little

bit. He took the advantage to look at her. She was a beauty, no doubt about that.

Bonnie : What are we doing here ?

Kai : I don't think you wanted me to bring you to my place.

Bonnie : No.

Kai : Plus I like to come here to think. I can feel a connection with my ancestors. People know about magic but still find graves and mausoleums creepy **he shrugged**

The young woman nodded. It was hard to admit they had something in

common.

Kai : Follow me, please **he started to climb a hill**

Bonnie rolled her eyes but walked after him.

Kai : So I did my research and I didn't find you. What I did find though is a Sheila Bennett. Powerful witch but she died without having any kids **he stopped** So who are you ?

She noticed they were in front of a grave. Sheila's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _She's looking at the grave like she knew Sheila,_ he thought. She touched the

grave and a tear rolled on her cheek. He took a few steps back to give her some

privacy but he kept looking at her. He didn't want her to disappear before he got

some answers. She kneeled and her hands layed on the ground. She closed her

eyes and a flower grew instantly. He cleared his throat and she remembered he

was still here.

Bonnie : **she stood up** I can't tell you more.

Kai : **he sighed** I really wish you didn't say that.

Bonnie : **she tensed** Why ? **she got ready to attack**

Kai : Hey calm down, tiger. Just a little useful spell and...

Bonnie : I'm not allowing you to do that !

Kai : **his eyes turned cold** I'm not asking for permission. This is my duty as a leader. Now stay here **he recited something in latin**

She winced and got ready for the pain but nothing happened. She looked at him

surprised.

Kai : A truth spell. Now start talking.

Bonnie : I am Bonnie Bennett for real but not from this world. It's hard to explain but...I'm from a parallel world I guess. And in there you were a villain. You scare the shit out of me and also I feel bad because I think you're hot at the same time **she widened her eyes and shut her mouth with her hands**

Kai : Wow. I already heard about other universes but we never got proof and...Wow. Wait, I was a villain ?

Bonnie : A nasty one. A siphoner.

Kai : **he groaned** What did my doppelganger do ?

The young woman told him everything she could remember. After she stopped

talking he remained silent.

Bonnie : Kai ?

Maybe it was too much to handle.

Kai : No wonder why you're so jumpy. Look, I know now what he did but it's not me. I'm a good guy.

Bonnie : I know. It's just hard for me.

Kai : How did you enter this world ?

Bonnie : I...*she looked away*

Kai : Please **he almost grabbed her hand but stopped at the last second**

Bonnie : I killed myself to break the curse and then Grams **she looked at the grave** Not this one. She sent me here. I don't know how she pulled off that trick.

Kai : Well...You must really like that Elena since you sacrificied yourself.

Bonnie : I hope it worked. I needed to make things right.

Kai : It should have been me...him I mean.

Bonnie : I don't think it was his style.

Kai : I think I need time to process this. Plus it's not like you enjoy my company so...Do you need a ride ?

Bonnie : I'm going to stay here for a bit.

He nodded and he was gone within a few seconds. She sat on the grass.

* * *

Kai appeared in his office and went straight for the bourbon. He needed a drink

after everything he just learned. He poured some alcohol and drank it bottom

up. He coughed a little but he got himself another drink anyway. He almost

collapsed on the couch and started to think about the situation.

* * *

A few days later

Caroline entered the office and looked around. Maybe she shouldn't be here.

Kai : Hello.

She jumped a little.

Kai : Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you here for you or... ? **he pointed at her huge belly**

Caroline : Yes, it's for my child **she caressed her belly** I don't want him to become a werewolf.

Kai : I knew you were familiar. You're Tyler Lockwood's wife, right ?

Caroline : Yes, Caroline **she extended her hand**

Kai : **he shook her hand** The werewolf curse is always tricky.

Caroline : I know. Tyler told me it might not happen but I want to be sure. Can you help me ?

Kai : Yes.

Caroline : I can give you a lot of money.

Kai : We'll discuss a price later. Do you mind if we bring one more witch ?

Caroline : Who ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bonnie was on the phone when someone knocked on the door. She was making

this call because she found a place for her magic shop.

Bonnie : **she looked at the door** Can I call you back ?

?: Of course. Is 5pm good for you ?

Bonnie : Yes. Thank you **she hung up and opened the door**

Kai : Hey **he tried a smile but it felt awkward**

Bonnie : Oh hey.

Caroline : Hi I'm Caroline **she extended her hand**

Bonnie: I know **she shook her hand**

Caroline : I'm glad to meet you.

Bonnie : So do I **she smiled**

She was so happy to see her friend again even though Caroline didn't know her.

She looked down and noticed her belly.

Bonnie : Oh.

She wondered what she was doing here. Was it a nice gesture from Kai ?

Caroline : I'm sorry but can I use your bathroom ?

Bonnie : Of course, come in.

The young woman went in the bathroom leaving Kai and Bonnie alone.

Kai : She needs our help.

Bonnie : Why ? She's in danger ?

Kai : No, don't worry. She wants a spell for her baby not to turn into a werewolf.

Bonnie : Oh, in my world her and Tyler broke up because of a vampire.

Kai : Well here it won't happen because of the barrier. My best decision so far.

Bonnie : I have to agree with that.

He smiled a little.

Caroline : **She left the bathroom** Thank you. So how can you help me ?

Kai : We were just here to get Bonnie, we're going to my place. I'll explain the spell there.

The young witch noticed he didn't even asked if she agreed to this. Perhaps he

knew she wouldn't say no.

Caroline : **she looked at her** Are you coming ?

Bonnie : **she nodded** Of course, I want to help you as well.

Caroline : I'll pay you.

Bonnie : There's no need, I can do that pro bono.

Caroline : But...

Bonnie : Don't ask me why. Let's just go.

* * *

Parkers's mansion

Bonnie looked around. This giant house was the only difference from her own

Mystic Falls. She wondered why they weren't in Portland anymore. Maybe the

answer didn't matter.

Caroline : So how long have you known Kai ?

 _Which one ?_ Bonnie asked herself. The murderous Kai that would haunt her

dreams and make her feel unsafe ? Or the one that could make her believe there

was goodness in him ?

Bonnie : Actually I just met him.

Caroline : And you're accepting to help me just like that.

Bonnie : Why wouldn't I ? Do you know Kai more ?

Caroline : I know his reputation **she touched her belly** I'm a bit scared though.

Bonnie : Don't worry, Care. I won't let anything happen to you or your baby.

Caroline : **she looked at her surprised** How do you know my nickname ?

Bonnie : **she laughed nervously** Your name's Caroline so it was obvious.

She was relieved when she saw Kai coming back.

Kai : Alright, ladies. Follow me.

They went into a room dedicated to magic. There were bookshelves and other

shelves with little bottles labeled with the names of the preparations. A table

was standing in the middle. Glasses, cups and bowls on top of it. Bonnie

noticed an old grimoire. She reached to touch the cover.

Kai : It's been in my family since the beginning. Are you ready ?

Bonnie : Tell me about the ritual. Does it require blood ?

Kai : **he shook his head** No, it's not blood magic. We have to bind the potential werewolf side of the baby. You will place your hand on her belly while holding mine with the other. In the same time I will say this incantation. Look **he showed her the page** Nothing barbaric.

Bonnie : I see. Let's start then.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They sat down in the middle of a circle of salt traced to stop bad spirits to take

advantage of the ritual. Kai burned some sage to purify the air. Caroline

coughed a little. The young man extended his hand and Bonnie grabbed it out

of the habit of practising magic. Her skin tingled and she almost freed her hand

fearing he was going to siphon her. Then she saw the hope on Caroline's face

and stopped herself. Instead of running away she placed her hand on her

friend's belly. The baby reacted and she smiled. Kai was happy to see Bonnie

enjoying herself for once. He didn't know her for long but he understood she

was used to pain and loss. A part of him wanted really badly to make amends

for what his doppelganger damaged. He focused on Caroline and started the

spell. A warm glow went out of their hands and envelopped the blonde woman

gently. Bonnie could feel the magic working. It focused on the baby and binded

the unwanted gene. Very smoothly. When it was over they remained silent for a

few minutes but it wasn't awkward.

Caroline : So it's done ?

Bonnie smiled. No matter what world they were in her friend didn't like silence.

Kai : Yes. There should be no side effect and if one day you want to unbid your child, it's possible.

Caroline : I don't think so. I don't want to place that kind of responsability on my kid's shoulders.

Bonnie : Sometimes you have to let them take risks so they learn.

Caroline : We'll discuss that subject when he's older.

Bonnie : Oh so it's a boy. Name ideas ?

While they were chit chatting Kai left the circle and went to drink some water.

* * *

Caroline went home after she paid Kai.

Bonnie : So you don't do magic for free ?

Kai : Depends. The anti vampires forcefield was free because it was for the common good. No one sold their magic in your world ?

Bonnie : They do. Especially in New Orleans I guess.

Kai : Never been there ?

Bonnie : Never had the opportunity.

Kai : Sounds like a road trip idea.

Bonnie : **she raised an eyebrow** With you ?

Kai : No, that's not what I meant ! I have a lot of work here anyway.

The young woman laughed. He was awkward in a good way.

Kai : Hey, don't make fun of me. Well I'm not kicking you out but I need to rest now, the ritual took me some energy.

Bonnie : I have a business to create anyway.

Kai : I'll see you around ?

Bonnie : **she thought about it** Yes.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena : So did you find some inspiration ?

Jeremy : Yes.

Elena : Do you mind if I see your work ?

Jeremy : Curious cat, are we ? **he smiled**

Elena : Pleeeeease **she pouted**

Jeremy : You're kinda cute.

She blushed and tried to hide her embarrasment. She didn't want to admit it but

she was attracted to him and this felt wrong. But could he feel the same ?

Elena : **she cleared her throat** So your works ?

Jeremy : Hold on **he went to the spare room to get his drawings**

They were mostly landscapes.

Jeremy : I'm lucky because Mystic Falls has many good spots.

Elena : Do you also paint people ?

Jeremy : Sometimes. Why ?

Elena : I was thinking you could draw me. If you want of course.

Jeremy : I'd love that **he smiled**

* * *

Katherine was bored. Kai hadn't call her in days and he was always too busy

when she came to his house. He was slipping away and she hated this. She

decided to try again and walked to the mansion. First a pregnant woman left.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Probably someone who needed Kai's help. He was

selling his magic for almost nothing when he could make a lot of money. If it

was up to her...She frowned when she saw someone else leaving. A pretty little

thing that looked familiar. Wasn't it the girl that bothered Elena the other day ?

What was she doing with Kai ? Was she the one keeping him busy ? No way

this was happening to her !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katherine rang the doorbell impatiently. She needed to see Kai right now. He

opened the door after what seemed an eternity. He looked tired.

Katherine : Mind if I come in ?

Kai : As a matter of fact...

She walked past him.

Kai : Or you can be my guest **he closed the door**

Katherine : Who is she ?

Kai : Who are you talking about ?

Katherine : Don't play dumb. The black girl, who is she ?

Kai : Oh that's Bonnie. She's a new friend of mine.

Katherine : Just a friend ?

Kai : You sound jealous.

Katherine : **she laughed** I'm not but I don't like competition.

Kai : Competition ? She doesn't even like me this way !

Katherine : Then you won't mind to not see her again.

He hesitated.

Katherine : I see you mind.

Kai : You can't tell me who I can see or not. You're not even my girlfriend.

That stung.

Katherine : Guess I'm done being your booty call too.

Kai : Yeah.

She left slamming the door meanly. She wasn't in love with Kai but she hated to

lose. Her first reaction was to plan a quick revenge but maybe this situation

needed something more elaborated.

* * *

Tyler : You did what ?

Caroline : I fixed our problem.

Tyler : I never asked you to !

Caroline : That's my whole point, you never wanted to do anything about your damn curse so I took care of our child's future.

Tyler : Without asking me. That's not how our couple works.

Caroline : **she sighed** I know, I know and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me ?

Tyler : I know you meant well but right now I'm way too mad. I need some fresh air **he left**

The young woman carefully sat on her couch wondering if she didn't ruin her

marriage.

* * *

He walked in the streets for a while. A part of him knew his wife was right but

he was still mad she didn't bother to tell him. He was relieved his baby

wouldn't face the curse though. He looked up and saw a new magic shop

would open soon. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to have more magic in

town. A young woman left the front door and noticed him.

Bonnie : Tyler, long time no see.

Tyler : You know me ?

Bonnie : In another life we knew each other.

Tyler : **he frowned** You're a witch ?

Bonnie : Yes. It's a bad thing ?

Tyler : I don't know right now. My wife...Oh you probably don't care. We're strangers.

Bonnie : I know Caroline.

Tyler : I see.

Bonnie : Do you want to come in ? You look like you need some tea.

Tyler : I don't want to bother you. You must be very busy at the moment.

Bonnie : I always have time for a friend.

Tyler : Why don't I remember you ?

Bonnie : Long and complicated story. You still want to come in ?

He didn't hesitate long. What else could he do ? Brood forever ?

Tyler : Yeah.

She offered him some green tea.

Tyler : So you're opening this magic shop ?

Bonnie : Yeah, I want my magic to be useful. How's Caroline ?

Tyler : She's fine. Actually she just did something behind my back and I'm mad about it.

Bonnie : I know. I was there **she took a sip**

Tyler : Oh, you were the witch who performed the spell ?

Bonnie : No, it was Kai actually.

Tyler : **he groaned** Of course. The almighty warlock.

Bonnie : You're the first person I meet who doesn't like him.

Tyler : We're rivals since forever so...And now he helped Caroline.

Bonnie : Did you want to your child to be a werewolf ?

Tyler : God no ! I'm glad she did that but I hate that she didn't involve me.

Bonnie : She probably thought it was best. Maybe you should talk to her.

Tyler : I still don't know how you seem to know us so well.

Bonnie : Would you believe me if I say another life ?

Tyler : Why not ? You're a witch for crying out loud.

Bonnie : One thing I know is that Caroline binded your child out of love.

Tyler : **he got up** You're absolutly right. I'm going to go home now. Thanks.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Glad I could help.

She realised that love was also what motivated Grams to send her here. She

wanted her to get the best in life and to be happy.


End file.
